Breaking the Walls
by lalapie203
Summary: She warned them this would happen, so why didn't they listen? Now, the only way to fix this is to break their walls down. But, it's not that easy, not when they are part of the crime world. Danger awaits them... Mafia fic! Dedicated to AthenaANDLina! Cover image not mine! Credits to the owner!


A blue haired woman was walking with a scarlet haired woman and both were led by a white-haired woman. They were both going to meet a very important person, before meeting the heads of the divisions and to see if they will be chosen as their future wives. Both girls know in their future that they will be married by arrangement but that didn't stop the fear, in their hearts from the guys who chose them.

The white-haired woman's name is Mira-Jane Dreyar and she is the mama of the mafia, her husband Laxus Dreyar is the papa of the mafia. But he isn't the true leader of the mafia, but he was taking the role, until the real heir is 21.

Mira-Jane looked at them with a smile, that couldn't be recognized as specific, type of smile it was a motherly smile, along with a sympatric smile, and also there was a bit of pity in the smile…

"Erza Scarlet of the Mermaid Heel family and Juvia of the Phantom Lord family, you will now meet the real second-in-command, the 'mama' of the family." The white-haired beauty announced.

Erza and Juvia were nervous, the lady they are about to meet was well known, no one has been able to control her but a certain dragon, Lucy Dragneel was her name. When they entered the room and saw the said woman, she had the aura of calmness and wisdom. The rumors of her beauty, were nothing like reality, the golden blonde hair looked it had been made of the finest silk, the skin looked like it was smooth as the snow, her big doe eyes were the deepest chocolate brown, and her face looked to be made from the angels themselves. Her body was blessed with curves that would make any women jealous.

She was wearing black shorts, white dress shirt, and black business jacket with a red tie. She had her hair in a ponytail and was equipped with different kinds of knives and guns.

"Lucy-sama, the two girls have arrived, Erza Scarlet of Mermaid Heel"

Erza Scarlet, was also well known, but unlike Lucy who was mostly known for smartness and trickiness, Erza was known for her skill as a fighter, her knowledge with weapons, and her leadership skills. Her beauty is not to be underestimated; her soft and unique hair that resembles the blood of her enemy, her beautiful caramel eyes that hold experience, her body that has the right curves that fit her walks of grace and confidence. She was currently wearing one of a kind dress for the special occasion, a purple long dress that is tied around her neck, has a slit that goes her thigh and down, and she has her hair up and in curls.

She bowed as she was introduced, in which she received a nod of acknowledgement from the blonde.

"And Juvia Lockser of the Phantom Lord"

Juvia Lockser, a beautiful and loyal young lady, a skilled weapon user and assassin, a lady known to be able to accomplish the job by any ways necessary, and if she works for you or even knows you, then rest assured for she faithful to a fault, but she is not to be messed with. Her beauty makes all women tremble with envy, with hair and eyes blue as the deep clear ocean. Her body is also blessed, and is wanted by many men if not all. She was currently wearing a blue dress the matched her eyes and hair, teasing the eyes with showing her bosom. Her long, unique hair was in its natural beautiful curls, and her face was deprived of emotions.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy-sama." Juvia said emotionlessly and bowed, also receiving a nod of acknowledgment.

Lucy cleared her voice, "I take that both of you know why you are here, correct?" she caught the nods, "you are here to be arranged by marriage to two of our leaders, your families have sent you as a sign of alliance between them and us, that is what you know, I presume…" she received nods again.

"Well, what you don't know is, that, if you failed to satisfy the two that you're arranged to, your families are good as gone…"

Lucy notices the eyes widening of the emotionless bluette, and tensing of the strong woman…

But then she surprised them both, and smiled warmly "but, I'm here so no need to worry."

And they visibly relaxed.

"You two need the approval of the head, but do not worry, since you have my approval then consider Natsu's approval to be yours…" she winked at them.

Mira was giggling inside in her head; she knew Lucy will be a great 'mama' to the mafia one day,

And then Lucy got serious, " I must warn you though, inside that room which is known as the meeting room, you are not a woman who is a human being, you are an object, do not speak unless you're spoken to, always use the proper honorifics, and do not and I mean DO NOT speak your mind. Because in that specific room, we women are back to the dark ages, where we are seen as objects…" Lucy finished with an angry voice. And then suddenly she was back to normal, "that's only inside the room, outside your fine, as long as you show respect to your comrades you will be fine.

Erza and Juvia nodded, still not liking this room where their rights are gone, thinking that Lucy was finished, they were surprised when she spoke again.

"This advice is more of personal advice, for you only….

Juvia of Phantom Lord, you were chosen for Lamia Scale's division head, Gray Heartfilia Fullbuster, I give you this advice, but it is more like a warning, **do not fall for him until you are sure he fell for you**…

Erza of Mermaid Heel, you were chosen for Crime Sorciere division head, Jellal Star Fernandes, keep this in mind, **and do not change yourself if you are convinced about yourself**…"

She finished her warnings, and turned to look at the window with a knowing look in her eyes, "Mira will take to you to your rooms, and tell you when it's the meeting time, where I will see you next… any questions?"

"No, Lucy-sama."

"You are dismissed."

_**And Cut! Done! This story is dedicated to the first person ever to encourage me to continue writing! AthenaANDLina! Nena-chan I hope you like this story and wish for your continued support…**_

_**If it wasn't for Nena-chan, then I would have never had the courage to write another story or talk to some amazing people on here, so I told her I will write her a story, she wanted it to be about gangsters, so I decided to write about mafias…**_

_**Anyways… I hope you all like this story, and thanks for reading!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala **_


End file.
